


Kurorin's Desk Will Never be the Same

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter infects ~adult material~. Jin and J are affected. Ryuuji comes to saves them. What happens next is exactly what you think will happen next! Jin/Ryuuji/J. Sex pollen fic, dub con themes, problematic romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurorin's Desk Will Never be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompt is 'love spell/potion gone wrong.' Liberal interpretation of the prompt.

Title: Kurorin's Desk Will Never be the Same  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Jin/Ryuuji/J  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Sex pollen fic, dub con, problematic romance  
Summary: Well, someone had to write this.  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is 'love spell/potion gone wrong.' Liberal interpretation of the prompt.

“Enter!” It was one of those rare times that Ryuuji wished there was a nearby heat source so he could easily overheat. The fact that sempai and J were in danger probably helped further his current mentality. “Tell me where they are.” He aimed his weapon. “Now.”

Enter… sagged in relief? “Good, I was wondering when you’d come to pick them up.”

“Pick them up?” Ryuuji clamped down on his surprise. “What do you mean?”

He cleared his throat suddenly, playing with his goggles. “I noticed some men going into a certain type of shop, and thought Messiah would be amused if I tortured them for a bit.”

“I don’t understand. What kind of store?”

Enter mumbled something about adult entertainment, and how Beet and Stag Buster had gotten a full shot of the pheromones when they’d destroyed his latest creation.

Oh, good lord. “Enter, did you…” It was too horrible to say. “Did you infect pornography?!”

“Perhaps. Not that I care about such base human things.” He gave Ryuuji a dark look. “Anyways, I have to go and plot your demise or whatever.”

“But… you didn’t say one word in French while you were here.”

Enter gave him another look. “French is for winners.” And with that, he vanished.

Ryuuji removed his helmet, frowned, and went looking for his teammates. If they really had gotten hurt, they needed his help. “Sempai?” Ryuuji called into his brace as he broke into a jog. There was no reply. “J?”

“Yo, Ryuuji.”

Suddenly, sempai was right behind him, placing one hand on Ryuuji’s shoulder as he… sniffed his hair? How strange. “Gotta admit, you were pretty macho back there, taking Enter on by your lonesome.” His hands came to rest on Ryuuji’s hips. “Only downside is that now you two won’t get a chance to rip each other’s shirts off while fighting.”

Ryuuji considered his option. Sempai was obviously under the aforementioned pheromone’s influence. His top priority was to get sempai cured, so perhaps he should ‘play along.’ That way, he wouldn’t have to worry about sempai vanishing yet again before they could help him. And he certainly wasn’t affected by sempai sniffing his hair at all.

“Yes, it’s a terrible shame.” Ryuuji turned to face his sempai. “Did you notice anything unusual in the last battle?”

Sempai thudded into Ryuuji’s chest. “Yeah, there was this weird cloud. I tried to avoid the fumes, but I think I may’ve inhaled some. But relax, I’m an avatar.” Sempai’s hands traced his back lazily. “Which means I don’t get hurt easily, or you know, tire out--”

“I think that particular myth is now clearly false,” Ryuuji snapped, grabbing sempai’s hands in his own. “We’ll go back to EMC--”

“Ah, your place, hunh? Maybe do it on Kurorin’s desk a few times while we’re there? How bold of you, Ryuu-chan--”

“We’ll go to EMC and figure out how to cure you, sempai!” Ryuuji all but shrieked. Honestly. This was just getting bizarre now. He couldn’t imagine how it could possibly get worse--

“I want to have sex with Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji sighed heavily. “J.”

“You damn homewrecker!” Sempai pulled away abruptly, giving J a good kick in the leg, and then hopping away angrily, holding his foot. “Ryuuji is my boyfriend, deal with it!”

Ryuuji was going to break them up soon, really, but the ‘boyfriend’ word made him feel oddly dizzy. Luckily, J caught him. “Ryuuji.” J gave him a look. “I am the best partner for you.”

Sempai screamed, and tackled J.

And as they wrestled, Ryuuji managed to get his bearings. He also realized that he was going to have to be more firm if he wanted to save his friends.

He broke them up, slung sempai over his right shoulder, then J over his left, and walked away effortlessly.

“Oh, so you’re into that, eh, Ryuuji?” Sempai chucked, and **presumably** tried to grope him, but from sempai’s angle all he could really do was fumble with the belt. “Then take me, baby, I’m all yours.”

“I will be ravished by Ryuuji.”

“No, **I** will, you shut up!”

It was going to be a long walk home.

\--

“Perhaps you should get offline, and recharge.”

“Ryuuji, I live in the subdimension. I haven’t recharged in over a decade.” Sempai didn’t open his eyes as Ryuuji sat next to him on the couch. “I’ll live. But, um, listen--”

“You weren’t yourself. Please don’t worry about anything.”

Now sempai looked at him, and smiled weakly. “Damn. You’re too good to me sometimes.”

“Although there is one thing I’d like to mention…”

“Crap.”

Ryuuji stared at his knees. This was terrifying, but he’d also dreamt about it since he was a teenager. Now he just had to phrase it so sempai wouldn’t hate him if he was wrong. “When you called me your, ah, boyfriend. That usually implies more than just lust.”

“Well,” and it was so unlike sempai to be this flustered, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t amazed by how much you’ve grown up since I‘d last seen you.”

Feeling bold, Ryuuji let a hand rest on sempai’s knee. “Which means?”

“I really am all yours.” Then he grinned cheekily. “You know, if you **want** an amoral avatar as your boyfriend.”


End file.
